


I Hate Everyone but John

by Halibugz



Series: I Need You Alive [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Father-Son Relationship, Historically Inaccurate, I love you guys, Washingdad, based off herowndeliverance's au, i always do a ton of research for these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halibugz/pseuds/Halibugz
Summary: George knew exactly what was going on. He wasn’t a fool – he had seen his son’s affections for a certain Lieutenant Colonel. Someone who George had in fact sent to South Carolina, the very place that Alexander was begging to go to.





	I Hate Everyone but John

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this so much shorter than I thought when writing it? I am hurt and betrayed at my fingers.

_1780_  

“I believe it in our best interest for me to have a post in South Carolina!” Alexander protested. He had been arguing this all day, and honestly, George knew exactly what was going on. He wasn’t a fool – he had seen his son’s affections for a certain Lieutenant Colonel. Someone who George had in fact sent to South Carolina, the very place that Alexander was begging to go to.  

“No.” George had easily granted Lieutenant Laurens a position in South Carolina. Laurens was aiding in their war efforts by manning his own battalion.  

But also...it kept those two apart.  

It hurt George to see his son so frustrated and upset at being separated from his dearest companion. But he was only looking out for Alexander’s best interest. He wasn’t a stranger to the military and seeing how men acted in close confines without any women. He had even found himself participating as a lad out of urge. Alexander though...even when presented with a young lady, he was still interested in John Laurens. He still hung over the man when drinking a bit too much, and could be found separating himself from others to spend time with him. He remembered a particular letter he had spotted Alexander writing in the dead of night.  

 _“I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words to convince you that I love you...”_  

George hoped for his son’s and Laurens’ sake that no one else had caught wind of those letters. He had nothing against the sort, but he worried about their lives. About Alexander being hung like the other man he had been infatuated with before John Laurens. John Andre hadn’t been quite so lucky.  

“You would put our efforts at stake to keep me by your side?” Alexander asked with a huff. George could feel a brewing tantrum, similar to how his son acted at thirteen-years old. Well, similar to how he still acted – he often let his temper get to the best of him. He would go through an ‘I hate everyone but John’ phase and simply lock himself away from all work. George would let him have his tantrum if it meant his son was  _alive._  

“It is not about selfishness to not send you to somewhere you are not needed,” George protested. “I trust Lieutenant Colonel Laurens in South Carolina without you by his side. I need you here to aide our efforts with me.”  

“You just want me at your side to keep me out of the fighting,” Alexander argued.  

“Alexander, I know you may feel that I am ruining your life now, but I promise I do everything for a reason,” George explained. “I beg you to have the faith in my decisions that the people of our nation do.” If his men could listen to his command, he was sure his son could.  

Alex huffed, slamming down parchment at his writing desk – which George surely thought he would break for a moment – and pulling out a bottle of ink and a quill to pen a letter.  

 _“In short, Laurens, I am disgusted with everything in the world but yourself...”_  

* * *

Alexander was socialable. George never had to encourage him to be charismatic, because everyone fell for his son’s charms anyway. So when there was a winter ball that George was invited to attend along with a few of his men, there was no issue with getting Alexander to come along. He didn’t drink often due to health complications, but he did like to spend time with others and have intelligent conversation.  

Alexander didn’t have wine or brandy like the others, but he strayed near Burr. It was then that she caught George’s eye – Angelica Schuyler. He had spent quite a bit of time with Philip Schuyler and remembered his oldest daughter. She was a bit older than Alexander, but as she approached the General’s son, the wheels in his head couldn’t help but turn. A bride for Alexander was exactly what they needed. A good wife would tie him down. Make him realize he had so much to live for and didn’t need a battalion or another man in his life either.  

He watched as Alexander was dragged off with the eldest Schuyler sister, only to be introduced to the slightly younger Elizabeth. She was just as good in George’s mind. Not quite as strong-willed as Angelica, but a sweet girl that would surely bring his boy happiness. In fact, she may have been better suited. Angelica and Alexander may bicker to no end with stubbornness. Eliza would at least allow Alexander to win  _some_ of their arguments.  

And by some luck, George saw that look in his son’s eyes. The same look he gave to anyone he was infatuated with. He adored both the sisters. George almost collapsed in relief.  

 _“If you mean to follow our plan of being secretly married, the scruple ought to appear entirely your own, and you should begin to give hints of it...”_  

George was relieved. A wife would calm him. Keep him safe. At least he hoped...  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did a ton of research for this and noticed some...inconsistencies in the time periods with the musical. We’re just going to pretend everything lines up since I made this as historically accurate as I could but...yeah. So the Charles Lee duel was in 1778 (historically and musically) but it had Eliza pregnant during that time when she and Alexander married in 1780 and had Philp in ~1782. But...yeah, let’s just pretend. Just pretend it all matches up while I try not to cry about my research going to waste.  
> 
> Anyway, these little Ham tantrums were a real thing! And yes, Hamilton really pestered Washington about sending him to South Carolina with John. He would actually go through “I hate everyone but John” moods and these excerpts from letters are real. There’s also a letter from Ham to John that says “I say this to you because you know it and will not charge me with vanity. I hate Congress – I hate the army – I hate the world – I hate myself. The whole is a mass of fools and knaves; I could almost except you and Meade.” 
> 
> Aaaangst.  


End file.
